Things That Go Bump in the Night (Draft)
by clairissazeniarosele
Summary: I am uploading a new version of this, but I will keep this one up.
1. Cosplayers In My Living Room

Chapter 1.)

_Cosplayers in My Living-Room_

_Bump!_ I jumped up. What was that? I walked downstairs carefully, as not to make any noise.  
"Get your butt out of my face, Bakura!" I heard one voice say.  
"Get your _face_ out of my _butt_!" Another voice snapped back.  
"I can't!" The first voice was speaking again, "Marik's sitting on me!"  
"Hi" a third voice said, humor dripping off his word.  
Oh God. There's people in my house. Suddenly, as if alerting them of my presence, the floor squeaked under me. _Crap_, I thought.  
"Wait. What was that?" The people stopped talking.  
_Eh_, I thought,_ now's as good a time as any._ I peered in.  
The guys in my house untangled themselves quietly and sat up, oblivious to me.  
"What are you doing in my house?" I asked fully walking into the room. They jumped up, surprised. One pointed a trading card at me. "Wow…" I said sarcastically, "I'm _sooo_ scared. But seriously, why are you in my house?"  
One with gravity defying hair spoke, "I don't know why we're in your ho-"  
He was rudely interrupted by one with white, spiky hair, and who had threatened me with a card. "I don't know, but we're here now."  
I rolled my eyes, "Where are you from?" I asked.  
The two who had answered me immediately said 'Domino City' while the third said 'Egypt.'  
Suddenly I realized who they were. "Are you… Cosplayers?" I asked horrified. Cosplayers in my house?  
"No," the one with white hair said immediately, looking bored.  
"…" I didn't know what to say, I mean seriously. I pinched myself and closed my eyes. _Please let this be a dream_, I prayed silently. I opened my eyes. _Oh God, they're still here._ "A-are you literally Marik, Bakura, and Yatem?" I stuttered.  
"Yatem?" Yatem asked.  
"Uh, yeah… That's what my friend calls you," I began. Yatem asked why looking annoyed. "W-well, she mixed your names, yuh know. Yami and Atem. Unless you prefer Yatemi." I said thoughtfully. Yatem's eye twitched. "Ummm…" I said quickly, "so, are you?"  
"Yeah, I guess," Marik finally said. Bakura agreed, and later on Yatem agreed, though he didn't look happy with his name.

CZR: 'kay, here you go. Have fun with my lame-o story.  
Bakura: If you don't review I'll banish your mind to the shadow realm and then I'll tear your limbs off one by one-  
CZR: Okay Bakura, let's not get violent…  
Bakura: Pwease. *Gives puppy dog eye glare*  
CZR: pfft, it only works when Ryou or Yuugi does it.  
Bakura: Ryou, give Clairissa the puppy dog eyes.  
Ryou: Why should I?  
Bakura: … Because if you don't I'll give you wankers' cramp.  
Ryou: O.o *gives CZR the puppy dog eye glare*  
CZR: Okay fine! *grabs a chainsaw* this could be fun...


	2. Death by Laughter

Chapter 2.)  
Death by Laughter

"Okay," I instructed. I had spent all night explaining where they were. They still had no clue. "So firstly, since you have to stay here, we're going to need to change your hair." They looked at each other, eyes glinting questionably.  
"Yatem. You're going first." I said to him.  
"… But I don't want to!" He replied matter-of-factly.  
"I you don't I'll feed you to my math homework!" I told him.  
"Umbrë!" Someone from outside called. "You don't go to school! You don't _have_ homework!"  
I turned around and glared at the door. "I know! I'm trying to make a decent threat, okay! So shut the f up!"

I eventually got Yatem into the bathroom, where I took out some scissors. "Please don't hurt me," he said worriedly. The lights dimmed and lightning flashed in the background. Suddenly it ended, and I flashed a thumbs up to some guys who were doing the effects.  
"Thanks, guys. I'll call you if I need you again," I said putting my fingers up to my head as an attempt to imitate a phone up to my ear. "Now then." I said, turning to Yatem. "Hold this," I said giving him a sock to hold while I retrieved the scissors. When I looked back to him he was still staring at the sock confused-like. I took it back and wrapped it around his head. He looked about to protest, but decided not to after all. "Stay still," I told him, then continued purposely loud. "If you don't stay still, I might _accidentally _cut your ear off." Outside the door, you could hear Marik and Bakura laughing. Three minutes later, Yatem walked out with all his yellowy thingies gone, along with his red ends. His hair was trimmed so that it hung just below his ears, and it was slicked down with a gallon bottle of hair gel! Marik and Bakura almost died of laughter at that. 'Just wait.' I thought, smirking.  
"Fluffy!" I called out. "Your turn." Marik and Bakura looked blankly at me. "Bakura." I said glaring at them.  
Marik and Yatem started laughing so hard I wondered if one of them would wet their pants… I mentally shivered. "That's hilarious!" Marik gasped out.  
I grinned. "Don't get too excited, Marik. You're next." He visibly paled. "'Kay, c'mon Fluffy," I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the bathroom. I tied the sock to his head, and he warned me that if I destroyed his hair, he would send my soul to the shadow realm… Or something like that… "Blah, blah, blah blah." I said.  
-10 minutes, three bottles of hairspray and a dunking in freezing sink water later-  
"Get out of my bathroom!" I screamed at Bakura as soon as I opened the door. When He didn't move I pushed him out. His hair was standing in a complete Mohawk, at least a foot and a half tall. Yatem and Marik were gawking at his hair.  
"What did you used on his hair?" Yatem asked tearing his gaze away from Bakura's zany hair.  
"Well…" I said thoughtfully, "I used all the hair gel on your hair, so this time I used the hairspray." I glared at Bakura. "He now owes me three bottles of hairspray, and a new shirt." For the first time Yatem noticed the towel wrapped around my hair.  
"Oh…"  
"Don't say it," I growled.  
"That's who was under the… water…" He trailed off as he saw the look I was giving him. "Here! Take Marik! Kill him, not me!" He cried shoving Marik towards me.  
I grinned taking a new mood, and said "Marik. Your turn."  
"No thank you" he said and promptly began walking towards the door.  
"Where do you think yer goin'?" I said glowering at him. I walked over behind him and grabbed him. As I dragged him across the room, he made many futile attempts to escape my clutches. Once I finally managed to get him in there, I tied the sock around his eyes.  
"Is… Is this sock clean?" He asked weakly.  
I smiled, "Nope!"  
-Bakura P.O.V.-  
So me and 'Yatem' were just sitting as far away from as each other as the room would allow, just like what your average pair of mortal enemies would do. My head whipped around as I heard a noise like a razor coming from behind the closed door. Following that was Marik yelling 'No! No! Oh, Ra! SAAAAAAAAAVEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!' 'Yatem' and I took one look at each other and started laughing our asses off. 'Yatem' fell on the floor, but made no move to get up, for he was laughing too hard.  
-End Bakura P.O.V.-  
I pushed Marik out the door, but he froze up and refused to move when he saw Yatem and Bakura on the floor dying of laughter. I kicked him in the leg to try to get him to move, but he didn't budge. "Move… Your… Butt!" I said ramming against him trying to get past. This only resulted in me getting more annoyed-if that was possible…-and still I was stuck behind him. "Ngh." I grunted as I squeezed past his side. He stayed motionless, and so I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hey, buddy. You Okay?  
"Just because I gave you a buzz-cut doesn't give you the right to stand there like a dead frog," I said, still wondering what was up with his behavior.

CZR: "FINALLY!"  
Bakura: "It took you long enough, Clarissa."  
CZR: "Oh shut up. I ran out of ideas, okay? Besides. I don't see you doing anything around here!"  
Yuugi: "While they argue, Clairissa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh."  
CZR: "I own the OCs, the plot and a poster of Malik though!"  
Yuugi: "Yeah… Okay… Anyway, please R&R." *Cute chibi eyes.*


	3. The Girl With the Dolphin Cackle

Chapter 3.)  
The Girl with the Dolphin Cackle

"Okay. We've been here for a few days now, you know all our names, but we don't know yours!" Bakura complained one day.  
"I guess you're right…" I murmured. "Okay," I said more cheerfully. "My name's Umbrë. Umbrë Rïomé."  
_Ding dong! _ The door bell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Yatem called jumping up. "Uhhhh… Where's the door?" He asked after a moment's glance around the enclosed space. I pointed and he raced over, only to be caught in the chest as the door flew open.  
"I don't care if you don't want me, 'cause I'm stayin'." The one who opened the door said.  
"Ava!" I called. "Wha's up?"  
"The sky," she answered promptly. Yatem moaned from his corner. "Hmmm? Who's that?" She asked, pointing in his direction.  
"That's Yatem," I grumbled.  
"THE Yatem?" She asked. When I nodded, she all but shrieked, "COOLIO!" She ran over and knelt down. "You okay, Yatem?"  
"Umbrë?" He questioned, eyeing his shirt. "What's on my shirt?"  
"Oh," I said happily. "That's glue. I spread a layer on the door knob when Ava called to tell me that she was coming over."  
"Ava?" Bakura scoffed. "What kind of name is that?"  
"It stands for Avery," Ava said irritably.  
I smirked. "She was the one who created the name Yatem." Yatem's eye began twitching with annoyance once again. Ava started laughing, which everyone thought sounded like a dolphin. (A/N True story. Me and Millie keep making up jokes like 'Every time Ava laughs, a dolphin dies.' Sort of like the Kaiba thing, if you've seen the abridged.)  
All the guys in the room stared at her in horrified wonder, while I started lowly chuckling in my emo corner. After we had stopped laughing, Ava asked me, "Why is Marik so feminine?"  
"I'm not feminine!" Marik shrieked back.  
"Yes you are!" Ava retorted. "You're more feminine than us, and we're GIRLS!"  
"That's wrong on _so_ many levels," I interjected dryly.  
"That is _not what I __**MEANT!**__"_ Ava yelled back, glaring at me.  
"Oh… I knew that…" I said while watching Marik waltz by, purse in hand. (A/N This came up during one of me and Ava's crack phone calls… That was funny…)  
_Crash!_ 'Oh God. Not again!' I thought.  
"It's Kevin! He's finally come for me!" One of my friends called, walking in the still open door.  
"Kami," Ava sighed, "Kevin isn't going to come for you…" She trailed off as we heard someone creeping up the stairs from the basement. We all turned to find a guy who looked strangely familiar…  
"Kevin!" Kami yelled.  
"You owe me five bucks," I told Ava glaring at her out of the corner of my eye. She returned the gesture, and dug around in her pockets for a while, until she found the money. I'm not going to say what she found in the process. If I did, you would never forgive me.  
"Who are you?" Kevin asked Kami.  
"I'm your long lost girlfriend, silly!" She told him, smiling.  
"Oh. Are you that cashier at Sears who always gives me coupons?" He asked, his expression completely blank.  
"No…" Kami began.  
"Not ringing a bell," he said shrugging.  
"Make that ten." I said to Ava, who in turn groaned and called me some names don't care to repeat. Never-the-less, she handed me the proper amount of money, not having shoveled it into her bulging pockets yet. "You know," I commented, "You really should know by now not to make bets with me." (A/N Once me and Millie were playing Duel Monsters, and she activated a flip effect, and I called it right all but one time. It was so funny.)  
Kami and Kevin ended up leaving together, heading towards her house. To do what, I didn't exactly care to know. "Wait…" I said, "Does this mean that _another _person has to stay in my house?"  
Ava smiled and ran away, leaving me with no answer to this dilemma. While Kevin and Kami were having their 'moment,' another person had walked his way up the stairs.  
Seto Kaiba.  
Suddenly Ava ran back in the door. "How did you get those Doritos so fast?" I asked her, eyeing them. She hid the bag behind her back.  
"What Doritos?" She said looking completely guilty. I darted forwards and snatched them out of her hand. (A/N During lunch one day, Ava had some Milky Way bars, and I did the same thing that Umbrë did with them. She didn't see it coming, so she had the funniest expression ever.)  
"Yum," I said hugging the bag. Ava glared, and raced towards me, aim being the Doritos. I ran, and she followed me looking really pissed. Suddenly she tripped over a raise in the carpet, and I rushed over to my refrigerator. I pushed it into the corner revealing a hole in the floor, leading into darkness. "To the Umbrë Cave!" I cried jumping into the pitch blackness of the hole in the floor.  
"Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, Umbrë-man!" Ava sang, jumping in after me. She quickly repeated her song a few times after that. The cave ended outside, next to my house. All it was, was an extra escape door. (A/N Man, I wish I had one of those. Lol.) I hurried out, and skidded through the door, slamming it behind me, and pushed my tiny, knee sized refrigerator over the hole, locking Ava outside. I walked sighing into my living room, where all four of the guys were sitting there staring at me like I was an alien species who had just magically appeared in front of them.  
"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

_

CZR: "Why must I type all day, you might ask? No, it is not because of the people in my head. It is because my sister is sick with the norovirus, and I can't go anywhere she's been. Right now I'm on my Dad's laptop, since I can't go on either of my home computers. The only rooms not contaminated are the majority of the kitchen, minus the computer . My room, and my parent's room."  
Bakura: "You explain too much."  
CZR: "Well, sorry. I just needed a lot of words to explain why all of a sudden I am typi-"  
Bakura: "You're doing it again."  
CZR: "Shut up, Fluffy. I'm listening to Eminem, and you're ruining the atmosphere."  
Marik: "Uh… Anyway, Clairissa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Doritos…"  
CZR: "I wish I did! Then I might have some in my house!"  
Marik: "Before she interrupts me again…"  
CZR: "I own the plot, and the people in my mind, though! And a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh cards! Plus the Malik poster!" *Continues ranting on about what I own*  
Marik: "Shut up already!"  
Yuugi: "Shut the F up!"  
Everyone: *Stares at Yuugi*  
Ryou: "This must be serious! Yuugi is swearing!"  
Marik: "R&R people!"


	4. I Get Leather Pants

Chapter 4.)  
I Get Leather Pants.

"Umbrë, you're going to school," Ava informed me.  
"Wha'?" I said giving her my best dumbfound expression.  
"Well, we," _We? _"Decided that you should get an education," she paused. "Although, mostly for them," she finished in a whisper, gesturing at the four guys sitting on my couch.  
"Riiiight…" I said  
_TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP (Two days later)_  
"Umbrë… _Uuuumbrë_… _**Umbrë**_!" Someone called out.  
"Hnnn?" I said, still half asleep.  
"Get up. Time for school." I looked up to find that it was, in fact, Millie. Ever since 'they' made the decision that we would go to school, she had been living in my attic. I, myself, think it was just so she could be near Kaiba, though. (A/N Millie is [or was] obsessed with Kaiba so that is where this came from. She was HUMPING one of my pillows inappropriately named Kaiba. Most disturbing thing I had ever seen. Except maybe for Ava's hip-hop class. But that one was a funny disturbing…)  
"What kind of wanker gets up at…" I consulted my clock, "6:00!"  
Millie's head whipped around as we heard a loud crash from downstairs. "I'm okay!" We heard Ava call. Millie shook her head and turned back to me. I had fallen back asleep.  
"That's it," Millie said looking angry. She licked her finger and stuck it in my ear.  
"WET WILLIE!" I yelped jumping up. "Okay. Now I'm up," I said glaring at her. She grabbed my ear and pulled me to the bathroom- the same that was used to give the Egyptian trio haircuts. (A/N I refer to the Egyptian trio as being Yami, Bakura, and Marik[Hikari] I don't think of Malik as part of it. If I meant that, then I would say 'the three Yamis' I probably should've mentioned this earlier… I think this way because Marik lives in Egypt now, and then in the past it was the same with Bakura and Yami. Malik hadn't lived in Egypt[except with Marik being there, but you get my point].)  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" I complained as I was dragged by the ear.  
"Here," Millie told me, throwing some clothes at me.  
"Nya," I said closing the door. Millie opened the door.  
"This time, actually BRUSH your teeth and hair." With that, the door closed.  
'What the hell is this?' I thought staring at the clothes Millie had tossed me. Never-the-less, I put them on, because if I didn't, Millie, being a Millie, probably would've blackmailed me afterwards. (A/N She is OBSESSED with blackmail. And I mean OBSESSED. It's really annoying. Once she made me answer a poll she made, or she said she would never pick up her phone if I called her again. I don't doubt that she would've kept the promise.) I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, and ran out of the bathroom. As I slid down the railing of my stairs- too lazy to walk- I heard people talking in the kitchen. Oh well, duh! Breakfast! I mentally slapped myself. I casually walked into the kitchen, and as I sat down everyone but Bakura jumped. (A/N I have a streak of being so quiet when walking that no one can tell if I've moved or not. Once I was in a class, and the teacher called me up, but he started talking to someone, and me, not being able to stay still for too long, walked over to the other side of him, and when he looked up, he's like 'where'd she go?' Then he looked over and saw me. Epic moment.)  
"When did you get here?" Marik asked still surprised at me being here.  
"In this house? Uh I've lived here since I was born… I think…" I said frowning. Marik slightly frowned also. "Oh!" I said my eyebrows raising in false realization, "You mean when I got in the kitchen!" I glared at him. "I could care less."My eyes flicked over to Ava. "Ava," I growled. "Why are you eating my Doritos?"  
"I'm not eating Dori-" She began. "Oh wait… Yes I am." She said looking stunned. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped. "What?" She demanded.  
"I can't take this," I said standing up. And then Ava made my day worse.  
"Are you wearing Leather?"She asked.  
"Shut up. Millie's fault. You want info, ask her," I said not turning around. After that I walked off like I had planned to.  
"Millie? Why is Umbrë acting funny?" Yatem asked.  
"She's tired," Millie answered immediately. "I've only seen her like this once before. When she was up all night watching Yu-Gi-Oh…" She trailed off as she realized how weird that would sound to a character of Yu-Gi-Oh. (A/N Two days, I spent watching the last two seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh, then season 0. 12 hours each day of pure Yu-Gi-Oh awesomeness! In truth, that is my personality… Lol.)  
"Hey Bakura, when she's tired, she's just like you," Marik observed dryly.  
"I'm still here, you know." I remarked walking out from a shadowy corner where only Bakura had seen me. Marik, Ava and Yatem fell out of their chairs while Millie jumped, and Kaiba snickered corner of the table too busy trying to run his company to notice anything but the loud thumps of people hitting the floor.  
"Oh crap!" Millie said. "I forgot to tell you! I had to change your names so they wouldn't stand out so much!" She continued, "Seto, your name is John, Yatem," he looked up annoyed at the name, "Carlos, Bakura you're Florence (A/N Sorry, I couldn't survive without quoting LK somehow. *Sweat-drop* Really, sorry…), and Marik you can be Carter (A/N I had to name one of them that. I love that name.)."  
"What are the last names?" I asked.  
"You'll see." She said teasingly.  
"I don't think teasing me is really a good move at this point." I said glaring at her.  
"C'mon! You're going to be late!" Millie exclaimed.  
I glanced at the clock. It was 6:10. She was right. "Pfft," I scoffed. "I could live with that."

CZR: "And here is more of my hard work."  
Bakura: "Hard work? Half of this time was spent watching videos on YouTube!"  
CZR: "That's it. No steak for you. You're going to have to eat *face darkens* spinach!"  
Bakura: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Yuugi: "Uh… Clairissa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…"  
Clairissa: "I own the plot, a poster of Malik and a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh cards though!"  
Ryou: "R&R, guys!"


	5. I Wished for a Handgun I Got School

Chapter 5.)  
I Wished for a Handgun… I Got School

We were standing at the bus stop, waiting for the bus, when all of a sudden I had a brilliant idea. "Hey guys, I'll be right back," I called over my shoulder as I ran back to my house.  
"She's feeling better." Millie said her voice dripping with humor.  
Just as I finished my 'task' I heard the bus pull up. I ran like hell so that it wouldn't drive away without me. 'Okay,' I thought walking down the aisles, 'where am I going to sit?' I walked past Kaiba and Millie, narrowly missing a spitball flying towards my head. It hit the wall and slowly dripped its way down, leaving a watery trail in its wake. I walked ridiculously fast past Kami and Kevin who were making out in their seat. I shivered violently, but as I did so, someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me into their seat. I looked at who it was, and cried "Help! I don't want to sit next to a nerd!"  
He covered my mouth so I couldn't call him anymore names, and said to me, "This is the only seat without two people in it, so if you want to sit, you better be quiet." I nodded my head.  
"Affirmative, Captain," I said saluting him.  
I looked over to the seat next to us to see Marik laughing his friggin' ass off. Suddenly something brushed against my leg, I'll admit it. I jumped. I looked down to see that it was in fact Ava. "What are you doing under there?" I asked.  
"I'm hiding from Yatem." She said rolling her eyes over so they faced the seat behind them.  
"Oh. In that case," I said smirking. I leaned over the next seat to find him looking for her. "Yatem." He looked up as he heard me talking. "She's under the seat in front of you."  
"Damn it!" Ava called from under the seat. Shortly after that, she was forced to sit next to Yatem, and Marik and I were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. The expression on her face was priceless. Even Bakura let out a chuckle, although it was so low you could barely detect it with all the noise from the bus.  
Once the bus drive was over, I all but ran off the bus. Millie took us to the front desk where we got our schedules and such. "What do you have for first period?" I asked Marik, who happened to be standing nearest to me. "Oh. We have the same schedule," I commented my voice laced with humor.  
"Can I get a new schedule?" Marik asked Millie. She shook her head, grinning.  
"Wait…" I said frowning. "MILLIE! YOU MADE OUR LAST NAME THE SAME! Ummm… guys what's the last name?"  
"Rïomé," They answered as one.  
My eyebrow crawled its way up my face as I processed this news. I turned to Millie. "MILLIE YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP DEAD TOMORROW!" I called after her as she raced down the hallway.

_TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! (In science class)_

(A/N I have no clue what they teach in high school, so I'm just writing what we're learning. Maybe their having a review section or something…) "Can anyone tell me what the scientific name for humans is?" My teacher began. "How about you, Carlos." Yatem looked up.  
"I knew the answer three thousand years ago!" He exclaimed confidently. After that little outburst, he leaned over to me and asked me what she had said.  
"I don't know," I said not looking up from the paper I had been doodling on.  
"Uhhhh…" He said looking kind of dumb.  
"Okay, how about _you _Umbrë?" She called out. "Can you answer the question?"  
I slowly looked up from my paper. "The scientific name for humans is 'Homo Sapiens,'" I said quietly. (A/N When I'm in class, and called on, my voice goes up an octave. It's hilarious.)  
"That's right. I'm glad you were paying attention," the teacher said smiling. She turned to someone else to ask them another question.  
"Why couldn't you have told me that?" Yatem hissed, directing a murderous glance at me.  
"I didn't know what the question was! I just guessed!" I whispered back. He blinked, and looked over to see what I was drawing.  
He gasped. "'The Winged Dragon of Ra!'" He mumbled, more to himself. I quickly hid the picture beneath my arm and looked away.  
'I wonder what he would think if I told him I had the Egyptian God Cards… And for that matter if he saw my room…'  
_TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! (After School)  
_"Okay," I said thoughtfully. "Where is this person?" I had received a note passed to me during last period that told me to wait outside the school. I checked my watch; it was already 4:30.  
"Well, hello there." I heard someone say from behind me. I whirled around just in time to be swiftly punched in the face. I was blown back, and my head hit the bottom of the stairs. It throbbed with pain as I stood up groggily.  
"Who are you?" I managed to gasp out, through a grimace.  
"Me?" He smirked. "I'm your worst nightmare." With that he lunged forwards to attempt to punch me, yet again. This time I was prepared, and I dodged to the side unnaturally fast. "Wha-?" he said staring at the spot I had been in the previous moment. He whipped around yelling "Where'd you go, bitch?" I used his trick on him and punched him as he did so. It didn't have as big an effect as I hoped it would, but it was enough that he fell down and conked his head on the ground, leaving a bruise I knew would hurt tomorrow. "You'll pay for that," he growled standing quickly to face me.  
"Oh yeah," I said glowering at him. Before he could react, I kicked him in the groin, and once again he fell. I didn't particularly care to see him angry, so I wheeled out of there as fast as my legs could carry me, which I promise you is very fast.  
Suddenly I tripped over something, and my deck (A/N She carries her deck around with her everywhere. If you read her summary, then this is what I meant by 'trouble.') flew out of my pocket scattering in the dark. I quickly gathered them up, and I looked up to see that one of them was still out there. I reached down to grab it, but out of the blue, the wind picked up and blew it away from my hand.  
"Oh no no no no no no no. This is very bad!" I heard myself saying as the card flipped over. It was my favorite card! Magician's Valkyria! I picked up the pace, trying to catch it, but… Suddenly, I just felt so… Tired. The wind died down enough so that I could grab my card, but directly after that, I passed out, and I didn't remember any more.

CZR: "And I will leave you at that."  
Bakura: "Oh good. You aren't explaining things in ridiculously long sentences anymore."  
Ryou: "Clairissa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…"  
CZR: "But I DO own…"  
Bakura: "Stop. You've already said enough."  
CZR: *Pouting in my emo corner*  
Yuugi: "R&R please!"


	6. Saved By the Joe

Chapter 6.)  
Saved By the Joe

"Ugh," I grunted, pulling myself up. I was in my house. 'How did I get here?' I wondered. The last I remembered was grabbing my card in a random alley… I looked at my wristwatch. 2:15 AM. I looked around. Millie… And… Random dude (A/N Millie decided that she would rather have her boyfriend in real life at the last moment. Lol.) were sharing the couch, I guessed Kaiba got kicked out. Marik and Bakura on the floor, with a snoring Yatem next to them. Kaiba was in a corner, asleep on his laptop.  
I looked over as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. "Oh. You're awake," he said carrying a bag of Doritos.  
I glared at him. "Hey, bud. The Doritos are mine. Hands off." I didn't care if it was Yami Marik in front of me. The Doritos are mine.  
"Mhmmmn…" He said looking distracted.  
'Probably looking for more minds to conquer.' I thought mentally laughing.  
"Actually yes," He said smirking. "Your mind seems like a good one." I eeped and hid under the covers of my bed. I heard him laughing, and I felt him sit on my bed. "I was just kidding, Umbrë."  
I sat up straight. "I knew that," I said defensively. He rolled his eyes. I leaned over and poked his hair. (A/N One of my friends cosplayed as Mariku, and I poked his wig. It felt scary, and ever since then I had this obsession of poking Mariku's hair. It's all your fault!) He stared at me like 'WTF.'  
I grinned sheepishly. "I've always wanted to do that."  
"When you fell, you dropped something," he said, completely changing the subject. I looked at him confused. "Your 'Magician's Valkyria,'" he finished holding the card up. My eyes widened, and I grabbed my deck. I flipped through it, and discovered that in fact, he was holding my card.  
"Give it back!" I told him. He shook his head and ran away. "It's mine!" I said jumping up and racing after him. I chased him around the house, and things were decently good. Well, even considering that a psychopath was racing around the house with my card. At least no one else was awa- 'Crap it' I thought as I tripped, and woke everyone else up except Kaiba. Man, were they pissed. I just smiled innocently, and ran off again. "Mariku, give me my card back!" I yelled at Mariku.  
"Mariku?" Marik asked, looking pale.  
"Yami Marik," Millie defined. Suddenly Mariku and I raced in, me jumping trying to reach my spellcaster that Mariku was holding over his head. I glowered and walked into my kitchen. I came out with a broom, and hit Mariku with the straw end of it.  
"Take that, Mariku!" I said when I hit him. I continued pelting him with the straw, until e finally gave in and gave me the card. "Victory is mine!" I laughed. I blew a raspberry at Mariku, and crawled back into my bed, falling asleep instantly.  
_TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIP! (6:00 AM)  
_I awoke to a very odd conversation. "Mariku, since you have to stay here, your name will be, Joe." (A/N Lol. How many of you thought that she would be saved by Jonouchi?)  
_TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIP! (After school)  
"_I play my 'Magician's Valkyria' in attack mode, and I'll attack your 'X-Saber Axel,' which means that you just lost… Again." I said to Ava. (A/N I picked two random cards, one from my deck [Magician's Valkyria] and one from my extra deck [X-Saber Axel])  
She glared at the cards resting in front of her. "I swear this game is jinxed," she said angrily.  
I laughed. "No. only those who believe in the heart of the cards can win!" (A/N I'm such a nerd)  
"What a load of Bull," Bakura said, standing and leaving the room.  
"And that's why Bakura can never win without sending someone to the shadow realm," I called after him."  
The door opened, and Yatem, Marik, and Mariku came in, holding food, since all that was in the house was Doritos. "Umbrë, we got the groceries…" Yatem trailed off as he saw what we were doing. I smiled and waved at him. "Are you playing Duel Monsters?" He asked, leaving the bags he was holding on the table.  
"Yeah! Do you wanna play too?" I asked him, using my super-large chibi eyes.  
"Okay," he sighed.  
"Yay! We got the King of Games to play!" I cheered.  
Ava stood up, "I don't want to play anymore. I keep losing."  
I stared at her. "It's not your fault you don't believe in the heart of the cards. Like Bakura!" I said loud enough for Bakura to hear.  
"I don't care," he called back. Ava walked out the door.  
(A/N Too lazy to type out a duel lol.) The duel ended, Yatem being victorious. "NOOOOOO! I LOST NOW I CAN NEVER BE A MAIN CHARACTER! LIKE BAKURA!"  
"SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled back.  
"NEVERRRRR!"  
"Ummm… Umbrë…? What's that?" I saw Yatem staring at my stairway. I quickly turned around in time to see what looked like a ghost floating towards us.  
I stared blankly. "I have absolutely no idea. I think it's some kind of creepy spirit. LIKE BAKURA!"  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT?"  
The ghostie laughed, sounding like the tinkling of bells. "Whoa. It's like… the better version of Ava…"  
"Hey! I'm still here!"  
"Oh, shit. Didn't see you there…" I trailed off as the ghostie floated up to me. "Um… hello, what can I do for you…?" She smiled, almost in pity, and was seemingly absorbed into my body. The last thing I remembered before I fell backwards was her face twisted with sadness. 

CZR: "Yes, I will leave you there."  
Mariku: "Finally! I'm in the story! I've been so tired of being cooped up in the closet in the attic."  
CZR: "You shouldn't say where you've been hiding. Christalfire (Millie) will get mad at me." *Laugh*  
Bakura: "Have fun dealing with her ridiculous blackmail." *Walks away*  
Yuugi: "Clairissa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh."  
Marik: *Restraining me from saying anything about what I own*  
Yuugi: "R&R please."


	7. Extra ChapterMostly for Christalfire

Extra chapter-7 minutes in heaven

"Hey peeps," Ava said as we walked into her house. I felt my mouth drop open as I saw the inside. It was all prettyful! And you could actually _see_ the floor!  
"Why did you invite us here?" Yatem asked her. He was always suspicious of Ava. She was silent as she walked us to a room.  
We sat down, and she closed all the doors around the living room (A/N There just imagine that there are two doorways, and each of them has a door that can close…). "Welcome to the seven minutes in heaven room," she said smirking.  
Kami and Kevin immediately left, not wanting anyone but each other.  
"All the guys, pick a color and write it on this paper," she said handing them a slip of paper. "Make sure you don't pick the same one," she added. She herded me and Millie over to a corner, which I decided to call 'The Emo Corner.' I heard Mariku snork from across the room, and guessed he had listened to my thoughts.  
Once all the guys had chosen a color, Ava put them into a hat. "Okay. I'll pick first," Ava said grinning. She pulled out one of the slips. "Who has purplishish?" She asked looking at the paper.  
"That… Would be me…" Yatem said, resentfully standing up. I snorked from my little emo corner.  
Ava P.O.V.  
"Come on Yatem!" I said, grabbing him and pulling him to the closet in that room. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, I knew that he liked me. As soon as the door closed, he leaned closer to me. My heart was beating so loud I swear he would be able to hear it.  
"You can never tell anyone about this," he whispered into my ear. Before I could answer, he leaned down and kissed me FULL ON THE LIPS! My eyes widened, and I started to pull away, but… I stopped. It just felt so good. I leaned into the kiss, and it deepened until it turned into a full make-out session…  
End Ava P.O.V.  
"It's been seven minutes," I said standing up. I opened the door, to find Yatem and Ava on the floor, making out. "Uh…" I squeaked. "It's been seven minutes…" They jumped apart, and I saw that a few buttons on Ava's blouse had been undone. (A/N The Ava I know would never in her life wear a blouse. We refer to her as 'mutt.' And then Millie is 'Rich kid' [guess who. Lol.]. They haven't thought of a name for me yet… Come on Kaiba-kun! Think of SOMETHING!)  
"You saw nothing," Yatem said to me on his way out.  
"Your turn, Millie," Ava said cheerfully. Millie cautiously reached into the hat.  
"Brown. Who has brown?" She asked.  
"Hi Millie," the random person who I had seen with Millie, who's name was Chris said standing up. Millie blushed a furious red.  
Millie P.O.V.  
'Oh my God!' I thought. 'I got Chris!' This was probably the best day of my life! As soon as we walked in the closet, I all but glomped him. Soon we were on the floor, making out. No… it was more than making out… (A/N Millie, I know yours is really short, but that gives you more freedom to imagine what happens. Let your perverted mind go wild.)  
End Millie P.O.V.  
"Can someone else tell them time's up this time?" I said shakily. Everyone shook their heads. I carefully walked to the door, glancing behind me every few steps. I opened the door to find shirtless Chris on top of Millie both making out. I coughed, and they looked over, startled. "Uh… Time's up…" I said adverting my eyes elsewhere.  
Chris got up, and found his shirt, which had apparently been thrown across the length of the closet. Millie got up, her face redder than a tomato.  
"Okay, Umbrë." Ava said to me. "You're last."  
I cautiously reached into the bag and pulled out one of the slips. I unfolded it, and asked, "Who had gold?" I stared at the guys on the couch who had started laughing, except Mariku, who's face was turning red. He stood up and walked over to me. He held out his hand for me to take like a real gentleman, although, he was nothing of the like. My face started turning red of its own accord, so I looked away and got up on my own. He latched onto my arm, clearly nervous, and led me to the closet. As soon as the door closed, Mariku pinned me up to the wall, (A/N This is very funny to me, because I'm not a Mariku fangirl. Lol.) kissing the daylights out of me. I gasped, which allowed Mariku's tongue to enter my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his wrapped around my waist. (A/N I'm still laughing over here behind the computer.)  
A few minutes after, he allowed his arms to move freely around my body. I felt him unbuttoning the shirt I had on, but I made no move to stop him. Suddenly I heard the door opening. Mariku let go of me, leaving me to hold my shirt over my basically nude upper half. He walked over and closed the door, locking it with his shadow magic since there was no lock inside.  
He walked back over to me, and held my arms back against the wall I had been leaning against. I saw him looking at my body, since my shirt hadn't been re-buttoned. I started blushing, and I sunk deeper on the wall.  
He smirked sexily-wait. What am I thinking?- and raised his eyes to mine. "You're so cute when you blush," he whispered. That just made me blush harder, if that was possible. By now, the others were calling for us to 'get the hell out' as they put it.  
"Alright, already!" Mariku called in annoyance. "Don't get your pants in a tizzy." He let go of me once again, and I quickly buttoned my shirt back up. (A/N Still laughing over here.) He released the shadows holding the door back, and we walked out.  
"Oh good. You're not dead," Bakura said to me.  
"Why would I be dead? And why would you care?" I asked, staring at him curiously. He walked over to stare out the window, ignoring my question. "You know, staring out the emo window isn't going to make the question go away," I said.  
I was about to walk over and make him tell me what he meant, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over. It was Mariku. He looked kind of nervous and stuttered a lot, but ended up saying something to the effect of 'will you be my girlfriend?' I accepted, although I didn't know how much longer he would be able to stay in the real world. The same dilemma happened to Ava, but she said she needed some time to think it over, and apparently Millie and Chris were already boyfriend and girlfriend, but since he lived here, in the real world, she didn't have to worry about losing him.

CZR: "Okay Millie. I typed it up. You better be happy." *Glare*  
Yuugi: "Clairissa-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…"  
Mariku: "Oh. So now It's Clairissa-CHAN, is it."  
CZR: "Mariku, be nice. Without him, we would have to use Ryou as the announcer-guy."  
Mariku: "…Touché…"  
Yuugi: "R&R please. This is Clairissa-chan's first time writing one of these. She would like some constructive criticism, if you would."  
Mariku: "Stop calling her Clairissa-chan! She's MY girlfriend!"  
CZR: "In this story…" (Still not a Mariku fangirl. Lol.)

(If you are going to ask why it was Mariku if I'm not a Mariku fangirl, it was Millie's fault. She gave me the choice between Bakura and Mariku. *Sweat drop*)


	8. Attack of the Boyfriendstalker

Chapter 7.)  
Attack of the Boyfriend-stalker

"Why can't the sink be closer to my room?" I grumbled, trudging my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup out of the cabinet, and turned on the water holding my cup under it. I thought I heard something, but who would be up at this ungodly hour? I turned off the water, and proceeded to walk back to my room, when I felt someone grab me from behind, and cover my mouth.  
"Guess who," Mariku said teasingly from behind me. I wrenched my arm free and slapped him.  
"Mariku, that wasn't funny!" I said glaring at him. He flashed a sheepish smile, and I stalked away to my room. "Mmph," I said, flopping my head onto my pillow, which ironically I had named Yuugi. (A/N True story. I have a pillow upstairs, which I named Yuugi. And then there's one named Bakura. You can tell it apart from Seto [another pillow…] because Bakura's the one with blood stains all over it. [Seriously.])  
"Hi Umbrë," Mariku said, sitting on my bed. My head flung up.  
"How did you… The door was locked!"  
"A lock can't stop love," Mariku said leaning closer to me.  
"Okay, out!" I said, scowling at him. When he didn't move, I got out of bed and pulled him out of the room, re-locking the door behind me.  
I didn't exactly want to go to sleep when I knew Mariku had access to my room, so I grabbed a book from my waist-high stack of books in a corner. (A/N Seriously, I have one of those… But considering I'm shorter than Yuugi, that really isn't that surprising. Lol. 4' 9"…) "Eragon," I read.  
I sat on the seat below the window, enjoying the crisp pre-autumn breeze as it blew my ankle-length hair. "Beautiful night for reading, ne?" Mariku asked peering through the window.  
"Go away!" I said hitting him with a pillow. I slammed the window closed, making sure to lock that also. I went over to my bed and sat down. I began reading again, until I felt something pull my hair, which was draped over the side of the bed. I ignored it until I felt hands on my shoulders "Mariku," I growled whipping my head around. My anger turned to confusion as I saw who was standing there. It definitely wasn't Mariku…  
"Hey, baby," the man said. I tried to escape his grip, but it was too strong. He pushed me down on my bed, and held me there so all I could move was my head. With that he said. "Master, WILL be happy with YOU."  
"Umbrë? Why's your door…" Mariku trailed off as he saw the man.  
"Mariku! Please help m-" I was cut off as the man placed a hand over my mouth so I couldn't speak any more. I heard Mariku run across the room and felt him pry the strange (A/N Midget) man off of me.  
As soon as he was, however, I scrambled off the bed, and took refuge behind it. "Who are you and what do you want?" Mariku growled holding the stranger by his shirt collar.  
"You'll find out soon enough," the man replied smirking. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"What was that about?" I asked, standing up, as soon as I knew the man was gone. Mariku shook his head in confusion.  
"I don't know," he murmured. I went over and hugged him.  
"Thank you, buddy," I said. (A/N I do that to EVERYONE. My friends and my parents. Lol.) He ruffled my hair. "Oh no! Now I have to brush my hair AGAIN!" Mariku sweatdropped. "What?"  
"You should get some sleep."  
"But what if he comes back?" I questioned worriedly.  
"I'll watch to make sure he doesn't come back," Mariku declared.  
"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel very safe either," I said smiling.  
"Hey!" He exclaimed, falsely pouting.  
"What? You _know _it's true, Carter!" I laughed. (A/N The Red Pyramid reference FTW! If you haven't read that book, go out and buy it!)  
"Marik's Carter, I'm Joe…" Mariku said looking confused.  
I shook my head dismissively. "Never mind." Mariku shrugged.  
"I'm home!" A man's voice called from the direction of the front door.  
"Brent?" I asked, running towards the sound of the voice. "Brent! It IS you!" I cried leaping into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Who's this?" Mariku asked walking up to us.  
"Oh! Mariku, this is my brother Brent. Brent, this is Mariku." I introduced.  
"You named your boyfriend after a Yu-Gi-Oh character? Although he does look remarkably similar…"  
I shook my head. "No! This IS Mariku! He came from the Yu-Gi-Oh world through a portal!" I exclaimed. Brent looked at me like I was crazy, so I walked to the door to the other room. "Guys! Wake up!" I yelled at them "I need you to prove to my brother that you're the real Yu-Gi-Oh characters!" I said before they could get mad at me.  
"What do you want us to do about that?" Bakura asked, looking as if I did one thing wrong, he would send all of us to the shadow realm.  
"I donno! Show him an item of something!" I exclaimed. The guys in the room walked out blearily, except for Kaiba, who hadn't woken up in the first place.  
Brent just stared at them. "Why are there so many guys in your house?"  
I blinked. "Visions! BAD VISIONS!" I cried running around like a lunatic.  
Brent laughed and asked, "is she always this insane?"  
"No, generally she's worse," Bakura said indifferently.  
"I resemble that remark," I said crossing my arms.  
"Wait." Marik questioned, "how do you not know how she acts if she's your sister?"  
Brent sighed, "I've been on an excavation in Egypt for the past couple of years. Oh!" Brent snapped his fingers and turned to me. "Before I forget, I have something for you." He handed me a box, and I opened it, laughing hysterically as I saw the contents.  
Mariku looked over my shoulder. "Is that?" He started. "A miniature version of the Millennium rod?" I nodded, still laughing.  
"It's a charm," Brent said smiling. "Remember your old charm bracelet?"  
"Oh yeah!" I said running out of the room.  
Yatem P.O.V.  
As soon as Umbrë left, I felt the atmosphere change. "Now I have you right where I want you," Brent said grinning hideously.  
Darkness formed around us, but before we were fully cut off from the real world, I heard Umbrë shriek in pain.

**CZR: "And now, I'm going to leave you like this."  
Ryou: "Clairissa, that isn't a nice thing to do. Leaving them at a cliffhanger."  
CZR: "But Bakura dared me to do it!"  
Bakura: "That I did."  
Yuugi: "Clairissa-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…"  
Bakura/Marik/Ryou: *Stopping me from saying anything*  
Yuugi: "R&R please."**

(A/N This was originally going to be a random chapter, that Millie was going to make me do, with more UmbrëxMariku, but it actually formed into a pretty important chapter. Hope you like.)


	9. When Card Games go Bad

Chapter 8.)  
When Card Games Go Bad

Yatem P.O.V.

"Play a Shadow Game with me, you little bastards, or she gets it," Brent said, laughing insanely. Umbrë appeared next to him, unconscious, with a burly man holding her arms tightly.  
"This brings back bad memories…" I muttered, frowning. All but Kaiba nodded in agreement.  
"Nmff?" Umbrë began to wake up. "Brent? What's going on?" She asked. My eyes widened as I realized she didn't know that he had betrayed her. "What are you doing?" She cried, as if she had read my thoughts.  
_ 'Or Yami Marik's,' _I thought, my eyes flicking over towards him.  
"Insolent child," Brent said stalking over towards her. "I'm no longer your brother." She instinctively attempted to pull away from him, but 'Brent's' accomplice kept her from doing so. Umbrë continued to try to pull away from him, however. The accomplice eventually got fed up with her constant struggling and started to hold her tighter, but suddenly her entire body burst into a golden light. The man stumbled back, momentarily blinded. The light slowly faded, but it wasn't Umbrë standing there. Instead it was- "Ra, you have finally come forth," Brent smirked.  
"Leave the child out of this, you fiend," Ra replied in a dangerously calm voice.  
"Fiend? Is that the best you can come up with?" (A/N Yeah, I'm making fun of myself. -_-) "As long as you are contained within that girl's soul, she will be involved." Brent said, grinning demonically.  
"Begone with you" Ra commanded holding her arm out. (A/N MIND CRUSH! HAHAHAHA!) Brent's grin faltered slightly as the image of him began to fade.  
"I'll always return, you know," he told her. Then he disappeared completely.  
Ra turned her head, hair whipping around. "Take care of Umbrë for me, would you?" With that the golden light radiating from her body vanished, and it was just Umbrë standing there.  
"Wha-?" She asked blearily before falling back into unconsciousness.

End Yatem P.O.V.

I stared at the screen of my computer. I was watching YouTube videos, which I had been doing for the past few hours while everyone else was sleeping except for Kaiba, who was still attempting to run his company from another dimension.  
"Hallo," Mariku said walking up to me. I jumped because I hadn't realized that he was even awake.  
"Geez, you really have to warn me when you walk up to me!" I exclaimed. He shrugged.  
"Maybe." He held up his hands in defeat as I glared at him. "What are you doing anyway?" I quickly stepped in front of the laptop to block it from his view. "Umbrë, get out of the way," He said attempting to look past me. He elbowed me, and I fell to the floor, gasping in pain as my head slammed against the wall. "Umbrë…" He growled turning around. His expression turned to horror as he saw me crouched on the floor, doubled over in pain.  
"Get out," I whispered. I looked up, anger flaring in my eyes. "Get out!" I screamed. Pain flashed through his eyes as he walked towards the door.  
It closed softly behind him.  
"Umbrë?" All of the others in my house had been woken up by my outburst. My anger changed into sadness, and I began sobbing. "Umbrë?" Someone asked, hugging me tightly. I hugged them back, and cried into their shirt, successfully soaking it. "What happened?" The same person asked, once I'd calmed down.  
"Mariku- I t-told him to l-leave," I sniffled, beginning to cry again. "H-he p-probably hates m-me now." The one who was holding me tightened their grip.  
"It's okay," he said calmingly.  
"No! It's NOT!" I yelled, almost hysterical, pushing Marik away, tears streaming from my face. I turned and raced towards my room where I cried until I had no tears left. All night I heard the murmur of voices all obviously discussing something.

-The Next Morning-

Ava P.O.V.

"Hey, Millie. What'cha doin'?" I asked, peering over her shoulder.  
"Reading," she replied absent-mindedly. Millie was absolutely boring when she was reading. I turned away to scrutinize a strange person who was peering through the window. I quickly turned back as I heard Millie shriek in surprise. The last I saw was a hand from the manga novel grab and then pull her into the book.  
"GOT TO TALK TO UMBRË!" I exclaimed before rushing down the hall in search of the staircase. "Holy Potato Von Schnitzel-fritzel but goes by Carl which is short for-" I began as I slipped on a Doritos bag. (A/N Instead of saying "Holy Crap" my friend says "Holy Potato Von Schnitzel-fritzel but goes by Carl which is short for Carlos the Flying Fajita the Second.") I threw my hands out immediately so that I would hit the floor with less pressure, but I never touched the floor. Instead I FELL THROUGH THE FLOORBOARDS, and ended up somewhere completely different!

End Ava P.O.V.

"Guys? Guys? Helloooooooooooo? Anyone?" I asked. "Great! They ditched me!"  
"Umbrë!" Marik exclaimed running through the door. He tripped over my foot and fell to the ground. I sat on him.  
"Good. You didn't ditch me too," I said, still on his back. He somehow managed to flip over, and I was sent tumbling onto the ground.  
"Umbrë, there's something outside!" He cried worriedly.  
"Is it Doritos?" He shook his head. "Darn."  
"This is serious!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside where I saw a giant black swirling vortex.  
"I'm going to poke it…" I said a seriously as I could muster. He stared at me quizzically as I poked it. "See, nothing happene-" I stopped midsentence as gloom from the vortex grabbed at my shirt. "Eh? Go grope someone else!" I complained. Then I was sucked into the portal, Marik directly behind me.

I fell out of the sky onto something bony. "Owwwww. Your head is really bony," I accused the one I had fallen on top of.  
"Your butt is bonier!" He retorted.  
"Well, of COURSE! I have to be the best at everything!"  
"The best at WHAT? What the HECK can you do with a bony butt?" He exclaimed.  
"Fall on people," I muttered. Suddenly Millie and Ava ran up and high-fived.  
Simultaneously they said, "You just got PWNed!" I looked up towards the sky, and saw none-other than Marik streaking down towards the place I had fallen. I quickly scrambled out of the line-of-fire so that Marik fell on the poor fool who said my butt was bony, who I discovered to be Yuugi.  
"… And we'll somehow find, you and I, collide," I began. Ava chorused with me on the 'do do's' until Yuugi pulled himself out from underneath Marik and yelled at us to shut up. "Le gasp! Yuugi, you said the forbidden words!"  
"I thought that was Disney," Bakura, who had watched Yu-Gi-Oh abridged with me- without my knowledge- said.  
"That too," I added. (A/N In my house, 'shut up,' 'fat,' and 'boof' are all forbidden words. And then for some reason, I was reminded of Yu-Gi-Oh abridged 'cause of that… Hehe… Don't kill me. *Hides*)

**CZR: "After forever, I have come back (from the dead) to update!"  
Marik: "You were dead?"  
Bakura: "That explains where you were yesterday…"  
CZR: "Actually, I was with one of my friends yesterday."  
Bakura: "Oh… Well, that explains it too."  
Ryou: "Hey, have those politeness lessons actually been working?"  
Bakura: "Eh? Oh, no. Clairissa just said she would take away my steak for another couple of weeks if I wasn't 'nice.'"  
Ryou: "Huh. Might have to try that."  
CZR: "Ryou… How did you get in here?"  
Ryou: "What do you mean?"  
CZR: "I had all the doors locked, with guards too!"  
Ryou: *Hides bloodied hands behind back*  
CZR: "You DIDN'T!"  
Ryou: "Uh… Sorr-"  
CZR: "That's the best thing I've seen since Halloween! Keep up the good work, rookie!" *Winks*  
Yuugi: O.o "R&R please. It would make us happy here…"  
Marik: "Clairissa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh."  
Mariku/Bakura/Ryou/Yuugi: *Restraining CZR from saying anything***


	10. Sorry guys

**CZR: So I'm sorry for everyone who likes this story…  
Bakura: You're not, really.  
CZR: Yea… Well, I can't reread this story without flinching, so yea. I'm ending this story here. And I'm going to rewrite it. Under the same name, if anyone's interesting.  
Yuugi: Thanks for understanding, and please continue to support us  
CZR: I love you guys!**


End file.
